You Need Me
by Me Lyla
Summary: Olhe, e diga que não me quer do mesmo modo como te quero. – O olhar dele suavizava ao passo que as palavras saiam de seus lábios... One-Shot. Republicada.


**_Espero que gostem.  
E vamos a leitura. x3_**

* * *

_Porque diabos vive a me perseguir? Porque não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?_

* * *

O moreno cruzava os jardins em direção a arvore, frustração estampada em sua face, os passos rápidos e precisos, os punhos cerrados e o olhar cravado nas costas de certa menina ruiva. Ao alcançá-la a mão vai direto ao seu braço virando-a para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

O choque passa pelos olhos esmeralda da menina, nunca vira Potter tão decidido. E, decididamente, nunca o vira lançar-lhe um olhar tão duro. Talvez, este tenha sido o motivo para não revidar com palavras nada delicadas, o gesto tão machista que o moreno tomara.

- Já não basta passar por mim todo santo dia e fingir que não existo, já não basta ignorar ou negar todos os pedidos que lhe faço e mentir, tão descaradamente, que não liga para o modo como sorrio para você. Se não pode simplesmente sair de minha cabeça, porque não para de fingir que nunca consegue me tirar da sua também? – A voz dura, cheia de sarcasmo, carregada de dor e frustração, o aperto no braço era cada vez mais forte e marcas avermelhadas entorno dos dedos do menino apareciam sobre a pele branca e delicada da menina.

- Você tem que parar de querer ser a menina perfeita que aparenta ser para todos, você tem defeitos, os mais perfeitos é claro, mas ainda assim, defeitos. Pare de querer fazer tudo sozinha, existem coisas impossíveis de se realizarem só, e existem pessoas dispostas a ajudarem-na. Deixe estes livros de lado ao menos por um momento, olhe em meus olhos, mais olhe bem, e diga que não me ama. Diga que odeia o modo como te trado, que me acha um hipócrita insensível e ignorante como sempre berra aos ventos para quem quiser ouvir. Olhe, e diga que não me quer do mesmo modo como te quero. – O olhar dele suavizava ao passo que as palavras saiam de seus lábios, os traços duros em sua face tornavam-se suaves, e o aperto não passava mais do que uma garantia, de que aquele mar verde esmeralda estava realmente lá.

A raiva que circulara em seu sistema, prestes a explodir em cima de seu causador, dissipara-se toda com as ultimas palavras do menino. Nunca imaginou Potter sendo tão maduro, seguro de si e, certamente, jamais o vira tão frágil, e disposto a por tudo pelo que trabalhara com relação a si mesma, a perder. Olhava-o como se o visse plenamente pela primeira vez. Certo que sempre sentira algo pelo moreno, mas é claro que jamais admitiria para quem quer que fosse. Principalmente, pelo fato de que mentia para si mesma que nunca poderia amar alguém como Thiago Potter. Mas, olhando bem, quem realmente era Thiago Potter? O menino arrogante de sempre, que fazia questão de mostrar a todos o quanto se achava o máximo, ou o menino que sempre fizera de tudo para que fosse notado pela pessoa que sempre dissera amar? Uma pessoa que amava, mas que infelizmente, sempre escolhia a abordagem errada e, por fim, acabava por sofrer.

Enquanto os olhos esmeralda esquadrinhavam os âmbar tentando decifrar-los, a dor que deixava os olhos do moreno liquefeitos, passou para raiva e ansiedade que, por sua vez, tornavam-nos duros, impossíveis de se interpretar.

-Diga, Potter você é inescrupuloso, arrogante, insensível, hipócrita e a pessoa mais repugnante que já tive o desprazer de conhecer em toda a minha vida. – Os olhos âmbar encaravam os verdes com intensidade, a mão do moreno voltava a segurar com força o braço da menina encostada contra a árvore.

Esta olhava-o com pesar enquanto ouvia suas palavras mas, nem se quer por um momento, deixou de encarar seus olhos, engoliu todas aquelas palavras, pois saiba que um dia teria de escutá-las . Todas aquelas verdades que negava a si mesma, ditas juntamente por aquele as quais eram referidas. Jamais imaginou que seria posta contra a parede daquela maneira. Jamais poderia imaginar que Potter tomaria uma atitude madura com relação a ela. Era certo que sempre quisera, mas ver que realmente acontecia era, sem dúvida, inusitado.

- Diga, que eu quero ouvir de seus lábios, e quero ouvir agora. Se o disser, juro que nunca mais vai precisar repetir novamente, terei entendido e nunca mais irei importuná-la. Diga agora e sua vida terá paz como sempre quis. – Quando terminara olhava-a com dor, a qual sempre tivera êxito em chutar para bem fundo de seu coração. Mas, quem agüentaria por muito mais tempo sendo ignorado daquela maneira? Já não poderia mais suportar vê-la com outro cara e, quando fosse tirar satisfação, ter a verdade de que a ruiva, a sua ruivinha, nunca lhe devera satisfações. O moreno encarava-a ansioso pela resposta e, mesmo que tentasse evitar, esperava pelo pior, o que só fazia com que seu olhar se mostrasse mais e mais torturado.

Olhando-o boquiaberta, a menina não sabia o que dizer. Aquele olhar torturado, beirando as lágrimas fazia espelho ao seu. Porém, visto naquele rosto sempre sorridente e triunfante traziam uma dor tão profunda a seu peito, que continuar a encará-los era impossível. A culpa de todo seu sofrimento, a consciência do quanto o magoara era insuportável. A ruiva fora tomada por um impulso tão grande de abraçá-lo, e mostrar-lhe que tudo ficaria bem que, de fato, abraçara-o.

-Não posso. – A ruiva dizia com o rosto enterrado em seu peito.  
- Não posso dizer que o acho inescrupuloso, pois você é o exato contrário. Vejo em seus olhos a hesitação antes de julgar o mais insuportável dos sonserinos, vejo o remorso em seus olhos quando vê que julgou errado. Não posso chamá-lo de arrogante, pois não vejo insolência em seus atos mais sim, coragem. Insensível, jamais, diante das milhares de declarações que já me fez e repugnante? Como? Se ao vê-lo meu coração acelera, minhas pernas tremem, e ao perceber seu caminhar em minha direção, perco o controle de mim mesma a ponto de falar tantas asneiras, que o faço sofrer tanto? – A menina afastara-se somente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto, sem soltar-se dele, dizia tais palavras com a voz embargada pelo choro que irrompera por sua face. A visão prejudicada pelas insistentes lágrimas que teimavam em manchar o tão bonito rosto da ruivinha, enquanto esta voltava a agarrar-se as vestes do menino, abraçando-o tão forte, e tão desesperadamente, que se o moreno ainda tivesse dúvidas se seu amor era correspondido ele era, no mínimo, cego.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_  
_And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_

_  
_

Quão grande não foi sua surpresa ao sentir-se sendo abraçado pela menina, e maior ainda quando percebeu que suas vestes estavam ficando úmidas pelo choro da mesma. Apesar de sentir-se culpado por fazê-la chorar, tinha certeza de que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. A ruivinha que tanto amara, a menina que sempre o fizera perder o sono, a única que tirava-lhe o ar ao passar, a única que o fazia sofrer a cada rejeição, a única que poderia proporcionar-lhe tal sentimento de felicidade. Nada jamais se compararia aquele momento, nada, a não ser, quem sabe...

Tocou o queixo da menina que trazia sentido ao seu mundo, levantou-o encontrando o verde esmeralda que sempre admirara. Sorriu-a levemente acariciando o rosto perfeito de sua ruivinha com a mão que estivera livre, a ruivinha que agora poderia realmente chamar de sua, limpou-lhe as lágrimas da face enquanto fora aproximando seus rostos, ao sentir suas respirações mesclarem-se, fora fechando os olhos de acordo com a proximidade, tal que lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo todo, sentiu-a tremer levemente em seus braços antes de, enfim, unir seus lábios em um beijo doce, sentindo o sabor dos lábios que sempre desejara, um beijo que aos poucos intensificava-se para algo urgente, como se suas vidas dependessem daquele momento, daquele beijo.

Por fim, o mundo poderia explodir que nada os faria parar.  
_Aliás, eles nem sequer notariam._

* * *

**_As vezes adiar coisas que são iminentes, só torna todo o resto mais complicado._**

**_Lyla._**


End file.
